This invention relates to a hand held device that is a portable misting device and a fan. The purpose of the device is to provide a spray or mist along with a cooling breeze to the user. The essence of the inventive device is to provide cooling relief to people located in a hot environment. Examples are persons at sporting events, parks, sun bathing, etc.
The inventive device has a pressurized lower compartments that functions as a reservoir for a fluid. The lower compartment is pressurized by means of a manual pump. The fluid from the pressurized compartment is forced through a delivery tube to the spray nozzle. The flow of fluid to the nozzle is controlled by a valve that is operated by the user pushing a button. There is an upper compartment that houses a fan which is powered by batteries and provides an air stream that is directed to the user. The user can control whether both the mist and fan are operated together or separately. The fan is mounted in a fan housing in the upper compartment that is pivotally connected to the upper housing. In this manner the direction of the cooling breeze and mist can be directed. The base of the device is designed so that the device can be placed on a flat surface and operated without the user having to hold it. The device can also be provided with means for attaching it to a necklace worn around the user's neck so that the device can be directed toward the user's lace without the need for holding it.